Foot Mystics
The Foot Mystics, also called "Heralds of the Shredder" or Mystic Ninjas, are five elemental entities who each controls a classic element: Metal, Earth, Fire, Water, and Wind. They all have the ability to regenerate body parts or shape their own bodies. Their bodies themselves are made of the element they command. The Earth, Fire, and Metal Mystics are voiced by Sean Schemmel, the Wind and Water Mystics by Brian Maillard in the 2003 TV series. Appearances It is seen in the series that the Mystics are powerful enough to even outmatch the Ninja Tribunal. They are called "Heralds of the Shredder" because they were loyal servants of the true Demon Shredder. They were first seen in the series as guards of the Utrom Shredder because they were being controlled by the Heart of Tengu. This artifact is demonic and holds the commands of the Mystics. The Utrom Shredder somehow knew this and took advantage of it. In Return to New York, Part 2, the Mystics awaken when the TMNT and Splinter attempt to infiltrate the Utrom Shredder's tower. The Mystics outmatched the TMNT, until Splinter used the Sword of Tengu against their foes, using the elements the Mystics were composed of against each other. In the episode Bad Day, it is revealed that the Foot Mystics have Black Magic powers, when they launch an attack against the Turtles on an astral plane. It is also said the Utrom Shredder had more respect for their power than Karai, but she repeatedly tells them that as long as she had the medallion, they will obey her with no questions asked. But it did not take long after their mistreatment at the hands of Karai that they became more determined to free themselves and after tricking the EPF, and the TMNT by proxy, into stealing the artifact, while the Mystics themselves allowed the TMNT to pass into the new Foot Tower. The Mystics broke free of the Utrom Shredder's grip when Baxter Stockman destroyed the artifact and began to attempt and resurrect the true demon Shredder. When freed the Mystics were able to revert back to their true forms and were shown to be far more powerful then previously shown. Despite their fanatical devotion to the demon Shredder, they were still abused by him for so much as saying anything he felt was out of line. Especially when they plead for their master to kill Karai for "stealing" his mantle, which doesn't concern him the least, much to their displeasure. It was later revealed in the episode "Fathers & Sons" that they were disgusted at serving Ch'rell and hatched a plot to resurrect their master by using an invisible bone demon to gather the helmet, gauntlet and body from the "Ninja Tribunal", but it was defeated by Master Splinter and the Ancient One. It was also revealed that the Mystics at some point in time sent out there demon servants to steal the gauntlet and helmet from the Tribunal and when they arrived in Japan they found their servants defeated by the new acolytes of the "Ninja Tribunal", who were in fact the Turtles and 4 other brave warriors chosen by the tribunal. After a massive attack on the Lap of the Gods, the Mystics succeeded in recovering the Demon Shredder's helmet, gauntlet and body and eventually revived the true Shredder. They are eventually killed in "Enter the Dragons, Part 1" by the Turtles, which the Demon Shredder anticipated, especially since they plan to abandon their master to settle their grudge against Karai. n the Fast Forward episode The Journal, the Metal Mystic in his original form appeared before Raphael and Casey Jones and teleported them to a deserted island in one of the pages of Casey and April's journal that the Turtles were reading despite Splinter and Cody's warnings not to read it. However, this particular event was a complete fabrication by Master Splinter and Cody in order to teach the Turtles a lesson, though this was only because the former got tired by the end. Foot Mystics eventually became part of the Mirage universe. Later in the series, they began resembling their 2003 series incarnation. A Mystic initiate (Myzoko) attacked Splinter in the astral plane and after a tough battle Splinter finally defeats him, explaining that his will is greater than the mystics, thus ensuring his victory. On the rooftop, the mystic’s body is curled up in a paralyzed fetal position. Three Foot Mystics (a woman, a warrior and an old man) approach Myzoko and declare that he has failed his final ordeal. They then kick him over the side of the roof where he falls to his death (Even though he tried to beg them not to do this.) Leaving, the female Mystic says that one day, they too must face the rat (Aka splinter) in combat. Special abilities The Metal Mystic, who controls metal can form blades that can stab or tear enemies asunder. He can also create liquid metal and metallic dust. The Earth Mystic is larger and more muscular. He can create dust, sand, dirt and mud that blinds or overwhelms enemies, hurl large boulders, and tunnel underground. The Fire Mystic is dangerous. He can create large flames and fireballs that packs burning touch and explosive power. The Water Mystic is seen with less progress as he can only make waves of water and choking giant bubbles that submerges someone and drown them. He is also capable of creating walls of ice as well as freezing. The Wind Mystic is the most agile and flexible. He can conjure powerful wind currents such as tornadoes and can dodge many attacks and is shown to run faster than other beings. Although all of the Mystic Ninjas can fly, the Wind Ninja is the fastest while in the air. Category:Antagonists Category:Groups